Man.city1
Man.city1 (AKA MC1, Man.City, Man.c or MC) is a user at rank Gladiator who joined the LEGO Message Boards on February 7th, 2008, the same day as Genralaustin and Dude777477. He has over 16,616 posts, and 11+ likes recieved. He is the first Australian Maniac, though he currently doesn't live in Australia. There was a race between legobrickbuilder4567, friendlylightspark and him to Maniac, although he was forced to slow down because he broke his left arm, but he still won both races. He was racing to 15,000 posts with Riolu777, which he also won. However, he lost the race to 20,000 posts with Riolu777. He was also racing Riolu to Legend but he didn't get Legend nor did Riolu, as the MBs updated and the old ranks were removed. Roleplay He was the leader of the Criminals HQ in the City Roleplay, although he has gotten into many arguments with users, but most of the arguments have settled down. It is unknown if he quit the Lego City RP. Man.City was one of the few active members in the SpongeBob Roleplay, where he was Mayor during November 2011 - January 2012. He has only created one HQ during his time on the MBs, though has created many Roleplay topics. He is 1st In-Command at his Club in the MB Forum. The Club is called: "The /\/\ Club". He also created another Club entitled "Legend Lounge". Though he is still Maniac, he made it for Legends to hang out. He also will be 1st In-Command when he turns into Legend, but for now it is on hold. He is part of the AquaRaiders HQ and also of the Mars Mission HQ, both in the Classics Roleplay Subforum. He worked as a sanitation worker in the LegoLand Roleplay Topic, in the LEGOLAND Forum, where he fights against different types of monsters. Man.City drifted in and out of roleplay life in both the Alien Conquest Forum and the Pharaoh's Quest Forum. MLN Bands Man.City1 was also active in the MLN Bands, but he has never won a lyric contest. However, a few songs of his made it onto the Bricklist. MC is famous in the MLN Music and Bands Subforum for his deep emotional songs. Most of his songs are based on real songs which he makes parodies of. They are either "emotional" or "rap". He has also made 1 or 2 rock songs. Since masterofthemetal11 retired, man.city1 has become leader of Brickjams Records, the first record company with a topic. Goofs On February 21st, 2012, MC posted using his old account. He made around 40 posts using that account, but quickly apoligized for using it. He had switched accounts to check whether his former account was still active, and either forgot to switch back to his man.city1 account, or did return to his usual account but the Message Boards still recognized him as the previous account, which is a common glitch. After a matter of hours, he quickly went around everywhere that he had posted in that day, and excused himself for the misunderstanding. Fun Facts *Man.city1 had another account which had around 300 posts, though it was lost during the Great Migration. *Man.city1 also likes having his avatar with skeleton heads and/or helmets. *He recently also started ending his post with the word: "mate," but people started to copy him, which he found annoying. *His signature on the Boards is: /\/\C| *He changes his avatar every time he reaches a new rank. *He has created a total of 27 topics, although many of them are locked. *He is the creator of the fast growing topic "The /\/\ Club" in the MB forum, where Maniacs can chat and have parties. *For a day, he changed his avatar to a female Indiana Jones. Category:Wiki Members Category:Users Category:MLN Band User Category:Great Articles Category:Brickjams Records Category:2008